1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to two novel semi-synthetic derivatives of Kanamycin B, i.e., 6"-deoxykanamycin B and 6"-deoxytobramycin. These compounds are prepared by dehydroxylation of the 6"- and 3',6"-positions of Kanamycin B.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kanamycin B is a known antibiotic in Merck Index, 8th Edition, pp. 597-598. Kanamycin B is a compound having the formula ##STR1##
Tobramycin is also a known antibiotic which chemically is known as 3'-deoxykanamycin B. This compound is described by K. F. Koch and J. A. Rhoades in Antimicrobial Agents And Chemotherapy, pages 309-313 (1970) as having the formula ##STR2##